pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Overview of the setting
What You Know A little less than a week ago, something happened. Something bad, or... good? You're not quite sure. What you do know is that a little less than a week ago, you changed. Maybe you started getting flashes of insight from other peoples head, maybe you were able to turn on taps from a different room, maybe you could blow out all the lights in your house when you got upset, maybe you felt the presence of others like you nearby. Regardless of what was happening to you, what was happening to others was worse. News reports of mass killings, people found with their eyeballs popped, spontaneous combustions, spontaneous electrocutions, waves of hysteria. The authorities struggled to keep control but, after a few days of madness things seemed to settle down and you managed to keep control of your powers. You kept it quiet, didn't tell anyone, no one knew. At least, that's what you thought until masked figures broke into your house at night, or pulled you into a darkened alleyway, or called you in for a job interview that never happened. You were beaten, interrogated and left in a cell with no windows. You don't know how much time passed: minutes, hours, days. Then you were removed by the masked men and pushed into a dimly lit room with a dozen or so individuals, assumedly just like you, to await your fate. They say you're going to be "transported to somewhere safe, for your own protection". You are left alone with each other, too terrified to talk. Then two individuals appear. Not through the door, or a secret tunnel, but out of the air, sitting comfortably opposite you. One of them tells you that your life is going to become much more complicated if you come with him, and that it will become much more simple if you don't. After he explains the camps and indefinite internment, the testing and the experimentation that await you should you choose to remain at the facility You take his associate's hand and the room disappears as a crack of blue light temporarily blinds you. You regain your vision in a large room. A room considerably more inviting that the one you left. There are others around you. Some still seem to be stunned by the shift, and others are standing or sitting patiently. It was made clear to you not to try and run. More people are shepherded into the room, each one with accompanied by a scorch in the carpet where they appear. After all have been gathered, the man you spoke to takes a few steps away from the group and turns to you all. "So...". What You Are You are an Empowered, a Variant, a Supe, a Freak, an Aberration - there are a lot of names for it. For you it means that something happened and now you have wondrous and awesome powers. At the moment you are merely much hardier and vital than a human has any right to be, along with a few minor abilities. Soon, however you will grow into a supernatural being with the ability to control the elements, create marvellous inventions, or see into the minds of others. That is, you will if you can survive... Start building your character here. What You'll Do Being a superhuman among humans isn't all it's cracked up to be. Some will hate you, some will worship you. Most will want to use you for whatever agenda pops into their horrible little heads. A lot of them wield far more power than you can deal with. It'll be up to you to navigate the various influences attempting curry your favour or force your loyalty. You won't ever be safe again. You'll also have to deal with your fellow empowered, whatever caused this blossoming of power seemed to be unconcerned with the kind of person affected by it. Imagine the best and worst of humanity - and everything in between - now give them super powers. You won't ever be safe again. Return to Main Page